¿Inuyasha, cuántos años tienes?
by RominaZ
Summary: One-shot Es cierto que Kagome siempre pensó que para el amor no había edad, pero nunca se imaginó tomarlo TAN literal…


Holaaaaaa c:  
¿Cómo están?  
Espero que muy bien.  
Mientras sigo pensando en el 5to capítulo de "¡Ya dejen de mentir!" (gracias por el apoyo las adoro ) les traigo este One-shot

* * *

Summary. Es cierto que Kagome siempre pensó que para el amor no había edad, pero nunca se imaginó tomarlo TAN literal…

* * *

**¿Inuyasha, cuántos años tienes?**

* * *

Kagome volvía después de tiempo a su casa.  
Mientras subía el pozo devorador de huesos pensaba en como la recibiría su madre, seguro que con abrazos y palabras de cariño. El abuelo le diría que estaba contento de que regresara con bien y le pediría que le contara con detalle sus travesías en el Sengoku. Además de la cantidad de monstruos ancestrales que había logrado apreciar (exterminar). Su hermano le preguntaría por "su amigo con orejas de perro", si era aun más fuerte que antes. Luego la dejarían descansar, se tomaría un baño de burbujas de aproximadamente 2 horas, tomaría una larga siesta e incluso le traerían la comida a su cama. Ohh, su —bella, reconfortante y sensual— CAMA.

_Hogar, dulce hogar.. _

—¡Familia estoy de vuelta! — gritó fuerte, luego de suspirar pesadamente por el esfuerzo hecho. *Sonido de grillos*— ¡Mamááááá! — gritó a todo pulmón. No recibió respuesta alguna, pero logró escuchar voces provenientes de la cocina.

—...Y esa es la idea— escuchó decir a un sonrojado Souta que parecía buscar cucarachas con cuello en el piso ya que no miraba a su madre.

—Es muy bonito lo que quieres hacer Souta, sin embrago, tienes que entender que puede ser peligroso. Ustedes dos son solo unos niños. No pueden caminar a esas horas solos en la calle. Lo siento pero no tienes permiso, es mejor que llames a Hitomi y le pidas disculpas.

—Pero..

—No hay forma Souta..

—¿De qué están hablando mamá? — preguntó Kagome, interviniendo en la conversación madre-hijo.

—¡Hija!, ¡hermana! — se sorprendieron ambos, no la habían escuchar llegar.

—Lo que sucede es que Souta invitó a su enamoradita —tan linda ella— al cine, pero la película que quieren ver es a las 5:20 p.m. Por lo que acabaría más o menos a las 7 de la noche. Y puede ser muy peligroso...

—¡Souta, tu primera cita! ¡Tenemos que planificarlo!, todo va a salir a la perfección. Puedes llevarle rosas o mejor chocolates... — empezó a soltar entusiasmada, juntando las manos y poniendo ojos de borrego. Souta deseaba ser un avestruz para meter su cabeza en un hoyo profundo, muy profundo...

—¡Hermana! Ni siquiera es seguro que vaya a ir.. — gritó para luego bajar el volumen de su voz algo triste y apenado.

—De eso no te preocupes, yo los llevaré a donde sea necesario.. ¿y cuándo es la cita? — pregunto Kagome

—Hoy.. — respondió Souta sonriendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—¡¿Qué?! — gritó Kagome para luego suspirar cansada, ya se había comprometido.

_Yo y mi gran bocota.  
Y yo que quería descansaar..  
Ni modo.  
Bueno cama tendrás que esperar por mí, sé que me extrañas pero es mi deber como hermana mayor hacer que mi hermano tenga una perfecta primera cita.  
OH, soy la mejor…_

Subió a su cuarto, la película empezaría en 3 horas y tenía que estar ahí 20 minutos antes para comprar las entradas y palomitas. Tenía 2h y 40m para ducharse, cambiarse, ir hasta la tienda y comprar flores y chocolates, más los 30 minutos del tren...

_Sí se puede, sí se puede..._

Se duchó rápidamente y escogió algo sencillo pero abrigador, el clima tendía a bajar de un momento a otro. Se colocó sus guantes, su chalina y sus orejeras de color morado, y fue al cuarto de su hermano para corroborar que estuviera listo.

—Souta, Souta… ¿ya estás? — preguntó mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto de su hermano— Soutaaaaa, ¿te ayudo?

—¡Hermana, no me pienso poner esto! —gritó desde el interior de su habitación.

—Te verás muy bien con ese traje, apúrate que ya... — fijo la vista en su reloj pulsera— Está bien, está bien. Ponte algo con lo que te sientas cómodo, pero hazlo rápido ¡Hitomi viene en una hora y media!

Algo en la cabeza de Souta hizo clic cuando escuchó "Hitomi". Y como un torpedo en 15 minutos ya estaba listo. Vestía algo simple, un pantalón jean, una chompa blanca y encima una gran casaca roja, además de chalina y guantes.

—¡Hasta que por fin Souta! Todavía tenemos que ir a comprar flores y chocolates— cogió a su hermano como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara y fijaron rumbo a la florería.

Para su suerte había una florería a unas 7 cuadras que estaba abierta, compraron un lindo ramo de flores rojas que el mismo Souta escogió, claro que.. luego de 20 minutos de tratar de hablar con la encargada. Kagome tuvo que abstenerse a intervenir, porque sentía que lo quería hacer él solo. Notó que su hermano estaba creciendo, ya era todo un hombrecito.

Luego, se dirigieron al supermercado donde escogieron una caja de bombones surtidos pero fue toda una odisea pagarlos, ya que había una enorme cola para pagarlos.

_¡¿Qué acaso no tienen tarjeta de débito Visa?!_

Estuvieron esperando ahí otros 20 minutos eternos. Volvieron a casa y ya solo faltaba 10 minutos para la llegada de Hitomi.

Souta veía con ansiedad el reloj, sosteniéndole la mirada. Parecía que lo apurara, seguro lo estaba amenazando. O maldiciéndolo...

—Souta..

—Hermana..

—Deja de mirar así el reloj..

—¿Qué?

—Que mientras más mires el reloj, más lento lo sentirás —Souta suspiró, era una verdad universal. Mientras más ves el reloj, más lento pasa el tiempo—. Ve a hacer otra cosa, yo te aviso cuando venga...

—E-está bien, hermana.

*Ding dong*

—Souta, ya lle.. — Kagome volteo para ver a su hermano que hace 5 segundos estaba empezando a subir las escaleras, pero solo encontró su contorno que titilaba, muy al estilo del anime— Soutaaaa, ¡¿en dónde estás?!

—¡E-Estoy en el baño!¡No le vayas a decir eso! — Una gotita se deslizó por la cien de Kagome. Justo cuando tienen que salir le entran ganas de ir al baño, típico.

Se dirigió a la puerta y vio a una sonriente Hitomi con su una diminuta cartera en su mano derecha.

—Hola Hitomi , ¿cómo estás? — la saludó sonriente.

—Muy bien, Kagome, ¿y Souta? — preguntó por su enamoradito.

—Está en el ba..¡barandal! Ya está bajando— rió nerviosamente. Debió parecer una demente, por la mirada extraña que puso Hitomi.

Como invocándolo, Souta apareció, trayendo las rosas y chocolates, rojo como un tomate maduro.

_Contrólate Kagome, ¡no traigas la cámara!_

Un momento... ¿qué era ese olor?  
¿Aromatizante de baño?  
¿Por qué su hermano olía a pino fresco canadiense?

—Hola Hitomi, estás son para ti— y le entregó los obsequios mientras sonreía nervioso.

—Hola Souta, gracias son muy bonitas— le sonrió— Pero, ¿por qué huele tanto a aromatizante de pino?— y Souta pasó a ponerse tieso como el mármol o bueno, como pino.

—Ay Souta, te dije que no te acercaras al aromatizante. Está malogrado, cada cinco minutos aromatiza—explicó Kagome—. Ves lo que paso. Creo que tengo que sacar esa cosa... — "reflexionó".

Sí, Kagome era una buena hermana, lo había salvado de la vergüenza de su vida. Y es que Souta había querido ponerse colonia de hombre, pero en la residencia Higurashi solo hay perfume de mujer (el abuelo tenía unas extrañas pociones, que incluían talco, limón y extracto de anguila o algo así). Así que habrá optado por echarse lo que encontró. ¿Qué rayos tenía Souta en la cabeza?

—Vamos chicos, que llegaremos tarde— informó Kagome, para ya no darle vueltas al asunto.

Tomaron un taxi que los llevó al metro. Estuvieron 25 minutos en el tren, que estaba completamente lleno, se podían percibir todos los olores mezclados. Nada agradable.

Al fin llegaron al cine y encontraron que había una cola enorme para comprar los _tickets_.  
¿Es que el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para estar justo en donde ella iba?

— ¿Y que película piensan ver? — les preguntó Kagome mientras se formaba en la fila

— Godzilla "El regreso", "Luna Nueva"— dijeron al mismo tiempo, a Kagome le brotó otra gota. Justo las dos películas empezaban al mismo tiempo, justo el mismo horario. ¿No se habían puesto de acuerdo ya?

— Veamos "Luna Nueva"— dijo Souta solemne. Bien, tenía que aceptar que su hermano era inteligente. Sabía que no podía contradecir a Hitomi, se estaba comportando como un caballo, ojalá todos fueran así.

— ¡Gracias, Souta! — le agradeció Hitomi muy sonriente y le dio un beso en el cachete. Haciendo que el chico se sonrojara furiosamente.

Después de 10 minutos más, lograron comprar las entradas. Y por fin pudieron entrar a la sala de cine. Que para matar la velada estaba repleta, así que se tuvieron que sentar en las butacas más cercanas. _El dolor de cuello que le iba a dar.._

Tortícolis.

Pero al parecer a los chicos no les importó, ya que se acomodaron y se dieron la mano.  
Kagome se mordió el cachete para reprimir una sonrisa, estos dos niños se veían muy bien juntos. Se acomodó más en su asiento y se dispuso a ver la película.

Vio a la protagonista, Bella, que se veía en un espejo como si fuera una anciana. Luego, pasaban a la siguiente escena donde al parecer la chica le reclamaba a su novio vampiro, Edward, que ella envejecía, que a cada segundo moría y le pedía que la convirtiera en vampiro. A lo que él chico le respondía que era ridículo, que ella no era ninguna anciana y que él había vivido ya más de 100 años solo que aparentaba tener solo 17 años. Ella le respondía en son de broma que "le debería dar asco", para luego besarlo.

Kagome lo encontró muy cómico en un sentido diferente, solo que no sabía exactamente el porqué.  
Después de ver esa escena, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se durmió.

—Hermana.. ¡hermana¡, despierta— decía Souta mientras la sacudía fuertemente.

—Cinco minutos más mamá...— respondió adormilada Kagome mientras giraba su cuerpo para acomodarse mejor.

—Señorita, este no es un hotel. Necesitamos limpiar la sala para la siguiente película... y por favor, límpiese la baba de la cara— le escuchó decir Kagome al encargado mientras la apuntaba con su linterna.

—Lo lamento mucho, vayámonos chicos, ya es tarde— les dijo Kagome. Mientras le fruncía el ceño al poco cordial encargado

Saliendo del cine, les llegó intempestivamente el viento helado. Agradeció internamente el haberse vestido para la ocasión.  
Por otro lado, Hitomi temblaba fuertemente por el frío ya traía solo una chaqueta delgada. Souta notó su incomodidad y en un acto de caballerosidad se sacó la gran casaca roja que tenía y la colocó encima de los hombros de Hitomi.

—Te congelarás Souta...

—Estoy bien, cúbrete— le respondió firme Souta.

_Owwwwnn.._

Kagome sintió un _déjà vécu,_ había vivido esa escena en carne propia, siempre que hacía mucho frío o en batallas peligrosas, Inuyasha se sacaba el haori y se lo colocaba para que se protegiera. No pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de su hermano.

—Kagome, ¿podríamos irnos directamente en un taxi? — preguntó Hitomi, preocupada por Souta, que intentaba no parecer una maraca por el frío

—Lo que ocurre es que... ¿cómo decirlo? No tengo..

—Yo tengo dinero— la interrumpió Hitomi, sacando de su cartera unos 20 dólares— Tómalos por favor.

Kagome le agradeció con una sonrisa, tomaron el taxi y en todo el trayecto comentaron la película.

—A mí me pareció muy romántica la pareja— opinó Hitomi.

—Pero, él estaba muerto, y era un anciano de más de 100 años. Eso no es normal…— comentaba Souta con una extraña mueca en su cara.

—Ay Souta, no importa la edad en una relación. ¿Qué opinas Kagome?

—¡Claro que no importa!

_Claro que no importa, si Inuyasha tiene..  
Inuyasha tiene, él tiene...  
¿Cuántos años tiene Inuyasha?  
No puede ser muy mayor, aunque.. estuvo clavado por 50 años en un árbol  
Pero antes de eso, ¿cuantos años vivió?  
¡No puede ser tan viejo, no puede ser tan viejo!  
Tiene canas sí, pero es su color natural de cabello.  
Por otro lado, es medio cascarrabias.._

Y la cabeza de Kagome empezó a ser cálculos mentales lo que quedó del trayecto hacia su casa.  
Vinieron a buscar a Hitomi y ella seguía haciendo cálculos.  
Toda la bendita noche.

_¡El teorema de Pitágoras!_

Ni siquiera en todo el año escolar en su clase de Matemáticas había hecho tanto cálculo.  
No se lo podía sacar de la cabeza...

A la mañana siguiente decidió sacarse las dudas de la cabeza y hacer algo que nunca había hecho: **volver al Sengoku por voluntad propia.**

Alistó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió al pozo.

—¡Kagome, qué rápido volviste! — exclamó Shippo feliz de que su segunda madre volviera tan rápido.

—Me da gusto verte Kagome...

—Señorita Kagome...

—Sí, es que lo extrañaba mucho, ¿dónde está Inuyasha? —preguntó Kagome

—¡Ah! ese perro, debe estar en el bosque, acostumbra ir a caminar cerca del pozo cuando no estás. Es que te extraña mucho— le respondió Shippo con simpleza.

—Mmm, qué raro que no me encontrara con él, creo que lo iré a buscar— dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió al bosque.

Caminó por 5 minutos distraída adentrándose más al bosque, hasta que sin querer llegó al Árbol Sagrado.

—Inuyasha, ¡¿me escuchas?!

—¡Keh! Estoy arriba tonta, ¿eres ciega o qué? —escuchó decir desde una rama bastante alta. Levantó la vista y sonriendo ampliamente, era increíble que lo echara de menos en tan poco tiempo.

—¡Inuyasha! Ahí estabas, baja por favor— al ver que él solo la miraba y no tenía intenciones de bajar tuvo que usar la palabrita mágica— ¡A-BA-JO! — Y cayó nuestro hanyou como saco de papas.

—¡Kagome! Ya estaba bajando chiquilla escandalosa... — _chiquilla, chiquilla, chiquilla..._

—¿Te puede hacer una pregunta?

—Qué me queda..

—¿Inuyasha, cuántos años tienes? — y vio como automáticamente el cuerpo de nuestro hanyou se tensó de una manera que fácilmente le podría hacer competencia al granito.

—Inuyasha...

—¿Y para qué quieres saber?

—¿Curiosidad?— aunque claramente sonó como una pregunta, a lo que nuestro hanyou alzó una ceja— ¡¿Me dirás o no?!

—Yaya qué chillona eres, es que en realidad he perdido la cuenta.. — ¡_¿qué?!_ — Pero calculo que tengo cerca de 200 años, tal vez algo más.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡**Eres un ancianito!**— soltó Kagome apuntándolo —acusándolo— con su dedo índice, mientras su ojo izquierdo adquiría un tic nervioso.

—¡¿A quién llamas ancianito?! ¡¿Acaso me veo como uno?! — le gritó Inuyasha.

Kagome cerró la boca de golpe e inspeccionó a Inuyasha con la mirada.  
Aparentaba unos 17 o 18 años, su cuerpo era musculoso pero no al extremo.  
Sus facciones no eran excesivamente duras, pero igual tenía ese aire tan varonil que lo hacía ver muy apuesto.  
Tenía el cabello de un hermoso color plateado que parecía tener brillo propio, al igual que sus ojos dorados que ahora la miraron con una expresión indescifrable.  
Kagome no se dio cuenta en qué momento había puesto ambas manos en el rostro de Inuyasha, ahora delineaba con las yemas de los dedos cada curva, desde sus cejas hasta terminar finalmente en sus labios.  
Los tocó delicadamente, hasta que su cabeza hizo clic, _¿qué estaba haciendo?_

—¡Ajá! Con que por eso tenías las canas— soltó nerviosa lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Sabes que es el color natural de mi cabello, tonta— le respondió Inuyasha.

— Deberías usar pañales…— agregó Kagome por lo bajo.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¡Uy! ya hasta te está fallando la audición. ¡La edad, la edad!— agregó girándose para volver a la aldea.

—¡Keh, tonta!

La situación era cómica.  
Estaba enamorada de un chico mayor que ella por más de 200 años, todo un "ancianito" como lo había llamado.  
Ya entendía porqué la película le resultaba tan cómica.

_Ya somos dos, Bella._

No le importaba**, para el amor no hay edad…**

* * *

Y ahí quedó c:  
Siempre me gustó esa escena donde Inuyasha y Kagome se escondían para ver como le había ido a Souta con Hitomi y luego como se miraron, fue tan lindo  
Pero la inspiración vino de mi amiga, que estaba que se debate en estar o no con un chico 7 años mayor.  
Cierto, es muy posible que actualice antes del domingo el siguiente capítulo de ¡Ya dejen de mentir!  
¿Y díganme qué les pareció?  
Como siempre acepto de todo (:

* * *

21/04/13  
¡Hola lectores y lectoras!  
¿Cómo han estado?  
Si pensaron que había actualizado, lo lamento :c  
Solo lo corregí, aunque si quieren otro capítulo; ustedes solo díganme.  
Estoy a su servicio.  
Si recién lo lees, por favor dime qué opinas.  
¿Te gustó? ¿Lo odiaste?  
Oh, y si alguien tiene curiosidad sobre mi amiga. Bueno, lo intentó, pero resultó ser un patán.  
Sinceramente, yo estaría con un chico mayor si fuera como Alex de "Perdona si te llamo amor", escrito por Federico Moccia.  
¿Alguien lo ha leído?  
¿No es hermoso? asdfg  
Cuídense :)

Atte. Ro :)


End file.
